Aiden Zhou
Aiden, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. He is also one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Aiden has dark brown eyes, black hair, and fair skin. He wears a black sweater over a white polo shirt with black jeans. In Book 3, he wears a buttoned light blue shirt and dark blue pants with a watch. Personality Aiden is a skilled musician and has a vast knowledge of music, something he expects from other band members. Because of his seriousness with music, he finds it outrageous that people don't take music seriously, as evidenced when Myra broke up his argument with Ezra over what music the band should play. Despite his knowledge of music, he lacks social skills and acts awkward towards other people, such as your character when they make a move towards him. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 8: Tiger Spirit (Determinant) * Chapter 9: The Search * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 12: Save Me, San Francisco (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young (Determinant) * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days (Determinant) * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em *Chapter 15: New Roots (Determinant) Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 3: I Spy * Chapter 5: Cold Feet * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 7: Who Are You? * Chapter 9: Race Against Time * Chapter 10: London Ho! Relationships Ezra Mitchell Ezra and Aiden are members of the school band, but they often argued over many things, such as which song should they play for the first game of football season. They eventually got over their differences and cooperated to make the band more efficient. Your Character As a love interest, Aiden is available for your character to date if you choose to. Myra Aiden and Myra are both members of the school band. If your character does not romance Aiden, he will go to homecoming with Myra as friends. His Parents Glen and Bridget are Aiden's parents who prefer to be called Mr. and Mrs. Zhou. They are very strict on Aiden, grounding him, taking away all of his electronics, and forcing him to quit the band as punishment for being suspended in Book 2. But after Isa is arrested, they come to Berry High and apologize to Aiden for not believing him. Terrence At first, Aiden had positive views on Terrence based on their mutual love of music. However, Terrence proved to be too much for Aiden to deal with when the latter said that the former always talked over him during music theory class. Cameron Cameron is a love interest for Aiden (if he's single). He will start to develop feelings for Cameron. A premium option in Book 3, Chapter 3 allows you to invite Cameron to Caleb and Ezra's party and improve their relationship together. Another premium option, this time in Chapter 7, allows you to play as Aiden and give a promposal to Cameron, and Cameron says yes. Gallery Other Looks Aiden Ch1.png|Chapter 1 Aiden Ch2.png|Swimsuit Aiden Band.png|Band uniform Aiden Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Aiden Ch14.png|Full view of suit AidenHSSSpringLook.png|Spring look AidenSpringFull.png|Full view of spring outfit Aiden Band Concert Uniform.png|Band Concert Uniform Aiden Prom.png|Prom Aiden Prom2.png|Full view of Prom suit Miscellaneous Pool Party Aiden.png|Pool Party! Homecoming Parade Aiden.png|Homecoming Parade (version of MC & Aiden) Homecoming Aiden.png|A Date to Remember (version of MC & Aiden) HSS_pictures_13.jpg|Homecoming!!! High School Story, Book 2 promo.png|Aiden on the cover of Book 2 Aidens Jade Necklace.jpg|Aiden's Jade Necklace Aiden promposal.png|promposal Aiden and MC Prom Photo Western.jpg|Aiden and Male MC at Prom: Western Theme Trivia * He shares the same forename as Aiden, a character from the ''LoveHacks'' series. * Aiden hates the color pink which is revealed if he is not your homecoming date in Book 1. Myra intentionally wears a pink dress to tease him. * Aiden is shown on the cover of High School Story, Book 2. * His mother is an elementary school teacher. * In a premium choice, you find out his last name is Zhou in Book 2, Chapter 3. If you don't, you will find out in Book 2, Chapter 5. * Coincidentally, the indie visual novel Coming Out on Top also featured a talented Asian-American musician with the surname Zhou as a love interest. The similarity ends there however, as Jed favors different music and has a more outgoing and sexually voracious personality. * His least favorite movie is Bee Movie. * He is the first character in the franchise who is attracted to all genders; men, women (your character, regardless of whether you play as male or female) and non-binary (Cameron). This may mean he is pansexual (or possibly polysexual), but this is not confirmed. * In Book 3, Chapter 8, if you're dating him, he gives you a jade necklace for good luck. His parents gave it to him as a child. One was given to his grandmother, who was uninjured after falling down on concrete stairs with it, except her necklace. It's said to store any damage to the person who wears it. * In a premium choice in Book 3, Chapter 8, he mentions having a fear of clowns. * His Hogwarts House is Ravenclaw. * In High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, you have the option to ask Aiden to compose music for The Enchanted Kingdom or use a previous/pre-recorded soundtrack. * In High School Story: Class Act, Book 2, he tells you and his friends that The Bee Movie was better than The Show MUST Go On. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Teens Category:Playable Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Playing Cupid